swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Costume
Costume is a type of item that temporarily changes the appearance of a character, and a fun way to break up the normal routine or add some flare to your look when you show up at your next event. Costumes are delivered in Instruction Books. Once you learn the costume, you have it permanently available to you. In order to trigger the costume, you must use a Standard Holoshroud in most of the cases, a consumable item (you use one charge each time you activate a costume). How to use a Costume Donning a costume is a two-step process, using "Costume Instructions" and "Holoshrouds". Most costumes are available from the Storyteller Vendor/Event Promoters at any time. First, you must purchase the "Costume Instructions" which permanently grant you the ability to use that costume. Once purchased and redeemed, you "learn" the costume and the ability is added to your command browser. To use a costume, you execute the Command you just learned (drag it to your toolbar first if the system did not already do it for you). As of Hotfix 16.8 the costume commands now correcly display an image of the costume as their icon. Each activation of a costume requires one "Holoshroud" which is a stackable, disposable item you also purchase from the Storyteller Vendor. When you use the command, it automatically uses up a Holoshroud in your inventory (if you have a stack of them it simply decreases the count by 1, if you only have one the item is entirely consumed). That's all there is to it! Enjoy your new Holographic Costume! Rules and Restrictions *Costumes are applied as "buffs" that last 1 hour. To take off a costume before the timer runs out, simply right click on the buff icon just as you would to remove any other buff. *Holoshrouds of both types are stackable. They will also pull from anywhere in your personal inventory (including backpacks and containers) so you can just buy a stack and throw them in your backpack to use as-needed. *Costumes cannot be used in combat; if you enter combat with a costume on it will automatically remove itself and generate a system message to let you know why. *You cannot use a vehicle or a mount while costumed, but you can use Starport/Shuttleport (both public and private) service as normal and retain your costume. Also, you cannot move items in your inventory while costumed. *You can learn all the costumes available, but remember that each use requires one charge from the appropriate Holoshroud, and of course activating a second costume while you already have one on will replace the current costume (and consume another Holoshroud). Storyteller Vendor Costumes The following costumes can be bought from all storyteller vendors for 25,000 credits each: *Standard Holoshroud(900 credits) *4-LOM costume *Battle Droid costume *8T88 Droid costume *Droideka costume *Ewok costume *Gungan costume *IG-106 costume *Imperial Guard costume *Jawa costume *Mustafar Lava Miner Costume *Super Battle Droid costume *Talz costume *Toydarian costume Chronicles Vendor Costumes The following costumes can be bought from S7-U44 Vending Droid (a Chronicles Reward Vendor) for 119 Silver Chronicles Tokens each. *Chiss Costume Instructions *Exar Kun Cultist Costume Instructions Special Event Costumes Requires a Standard Holoshroud *Gamorrean Guard Costume Instructions (Galactic Moon Festival 2009) *Kowakian Monkey-Lizard Costume Instructions (Galactic Moon Festival 2009) *Burning Ewok Costume Instructions (Galactic Moon Festival 2009) *Z'ozpheratu Costume Instructions (Galactic Moon Festival 2010) *Skeleton Costume Instructions (Galactic Moon Festival 2010) *Lando Calrissian Costume Instructions (30th Anniversary Celebration) *Han Solo Costume Instructions (30th Anniversary Celebration) *Princess Leia Costume Instructions (30th Anniversary Celebration) *Luke Skywalker Costume Instructions (30th Anniversary Celebration) *Yoda Costume Instructions (30th Anniversary Celebration) *Darth Vader Costume Instructions (30th Anniversary Celebration) *Boba Fett Costume Instructions (30th Anniversary Celebration) Requires a Holiday Holoshroud Holiday costumes are available during Dev-created holiday events (such as Ewok Festival of Love) and use the same system of permanently learning from an Instruction booklet and using a disposable Holoshroud to activate the costume. However, at this time, Holoshrouds are temporary items with only up to a 2-week window of use, so you may only use the Holiday costume during the Holiday period in which it is earned. Holiday costumes have their own special Holoshrouds. Holiday Costumes must use the special Holiday version of the Holoshroud; they will not work with the Holoshrouds available from normal Storyteller Vendors (and vice versa). These costumes have all the same Rules & Restrictions as regular Storyteller Costumes but are purchased from the specific Holiday NPC Vendors. *Ewok Festival of Love Costume Instructions (Ewok Festival of Love) *Life Day Kowakian Monkey-Lizard Costume Instructions (Life Day) Looted Costumes *Afflicted Wookiee Costume (earned through looting Death Troopers in the Quarantine Zone on Dathomir) *Darktrooper Costume (aboard the Lost Star Destroyer or in Battle of Echo Base) *Geonosian Costume (Rare Loot System) *Rancor Costume (Rare Loot System) *Krayt Costume (Rare Loot System) *Mynock Costume (Rare Loot System) *Ugnaught Costume (Rare Loot System) *Wampa Costume (Rare Loot System) *Dug Costume (Rare Loot System) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ghost) Costume (looted from HK-47) Quest Reward Costumes *B'omarr Monk Costume Instructions (earned through a Legacy Quest) Future Releases *Dantari Female Costume *Dantari Male Costume *Chevin Costume See also *Storytelling External links *Friday Feature – Costume Party Anyone? - 05/07/2010 Category:Costumes